Deeper and Deeper
by Teamo-Seto
Summary: Cassie and Rachel's relationship goes farther than what they show. Second chapter will be racier than the first.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey guys. First of all, I want to thank AnihyrMoonstar for giving me the idea for this story with their story, Ineluctable. It's a good read, but it's rated M. This is the first chapter of my story with more to come. This isn't really my normal type of story but I just couldn't resist! The dotted lines are the switch between Cassie's thoughts and Rachel's. Please click the little green button and let me know how I did.**

Cassie closed her eyes and leaned her head on her pillow, breathing as calmly as she could. Loneliness was tearing her apart with Jake's rejection and she feared that if she ever loved again, she couldn't survive any more heartbreak. She ran her fingers through her short black hair and sighed. What she would have given for someone else in the room that minute that she could confess her feelings too. She felt the warmth of the moonbeams coming in through her window and she breathed a little easier. A cool breeze came in and a few leaves scattered around her head. Something wasn't right. Cassie could feel it. Finally, the fluttering of the curtains jerked her awake.

_Why is my window open?_ Cassie wondered. _I know I closed it. I locked it too. AND I pulled the curtains across. _Cassie heard a rustle in the far side of her room and she yanked her blankets up to her chin for decency's sake. "Who's there?" She called softly, not wanting to wake up her parents, who were set to leave on a business trip in the morning. "What do you want?"

Rachel stepped out of the gloom, smoothing down the small camisole and shorts that she wore for pajamas. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered with her normal bravado and her long blonde hair sparkled in the moonlight like a train of gold. Cassie almost shivered with an unnatural pleasure of seeing her best friend when a more disturbing thought came into her mind. "Rach, how long have you been standing there?"

"Tonight?" Rachel asked, tapping her chin to think. For a few seconds, Rachel thought about lying, but then decided to remain truthful to her friend. "Ten minutes. Normally, I just stay for several hours. Cassie, I know this sounds creepy, but…I like watching you sleep. It's actually quite calming."

Cassie smiled, letting a thin sliver of white teeth shine from her lips. "That's understandable. We do go through a lot of stress on a daily basis." A memory of the Yeerk Pool flashed through her mind and Cassie shivered again, pulling down her blankets so they pooled around her lap, showing the large sports T-shirt that was her pajamas. Rachel twitched for a second, causing a slight worry in Cassie, and asked, "You seem stressed. Is there something you want to talk about, now that we are both awake?"

"Well," Cassie felt reluctant to share her deepest personal thoughts with Rachel. Rachel sat down on her bed and patted Cassie's shoulder comfortingly. Finally, Cassie got the strength to speak. "I guess I'm still sore about Jake dumping me. You know how close we were. It's just that; I thought he really did want me to stay with him forever and always, just like he said he would for me. I loved that boy with my heart and soul, and now I feel as if my heart is lying in tatters and my soul is dying inside. "

Rachel pursed her lips as she began to think of ways to kill her favourite cousin. Cassie recognized the look and let out a soft laugh. Rachel spoke her mind, grinning like a madwoman. "How do you want me to get rid of him? An 'accidental' push into the Gardens' crocodile pit?"

"He's our leader. We need him alive." Cassie chuckled, feeling much happier now than when she had gone to bed. Cassie was quiet for a second, studying Rachel's expression. There was a longing in her eyes that only matched Jake's when he used to look at Cassie. "Rach, do you need to talk about something?"

Rachel tensed. Cassie saw a struggle behind her eyes and repaid the gesture by patting Rachel's shoulder. Rachel finally gave up. "I've been saving this for a special time, but…ah, whatthehell!" Rachel's words were rushed as a rush of emotion took her over. She grabbed Cassie by the shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her full on the lips. Nothing could have prepared Cassie for that. For a few seconds, she tried pushing Rachel away, amazed at her actions. Then, Cassie realized that she actually liked having Rachel kiss her. She relaxed and wound her fingers into Rachel's hair, letting pleasure take her. There was no tongue yet, only open lips on open lips. Then, in a feeling of courage, Cassie shook life into her tongue and ran it along the right side of Rachel's cheek, feeling Rachel's tongue respond within seconds to her touch. Cassie let strands of Rachel's gold hair run through her fingers, marvelling at the contrast of Rachel's light hair and skin to her own black hair and skin. She let one hand let go of Rachel's head and ran it down Rachel's back, massaging the muscles and nerves she knew would tingle. Sure enough, a longing shiver tore through Rachel's body and the kiss became more passionate. Rachel took in small gasps of air as she took a lot of effort to say one sentence. There was a kiss in between each word. "I…wanted…you…so…much…I…don't…want…this…to…oh, Cassie!"

"Oh, Rachel…I…love…you…somuch…I…don't…want…this…to…end…either…" Cassie's words had longer gaps in between them, due to the girls' rising erotic feelings. The girls fell onto Cassie's bed, continuing to kiss dramatically. They had both kissed boys and the girls could agree that this was nothing like that. Cassie pulled back and studied her best friend. Rachel's rosebud lips were swelling from the kissed and her pale cheeks were flushed. Cassie ran a dark finger along Rachel's jaw line, tracing the contours of her neck, ear, nose, eyes and finally, her lips. A butterfly kiss sealed the unspoken passion that had taken place in Cassie's small bed.

* * *

Rachel was amazed at how willing Cassie had been to make out with her. When Rachel had first entered the room that night, she had seen Cassie's lithe body move under the sheets and her whole body had wanted to thrust forward, leaping into Cassie's dark arms and letting all her feelings run away. Maybe it had been Rachel's long-existing feelings of love greater than a normal friendship that had driven her to jump out of her window in the middle of the night, fly to Cassie's house, climb the drain pipe and jimmy the lock on Cassie's window so she could get in. whatever it was, Rachel was glad she had listened. Rachel stretched very catlike and started to take off her camisole, ready to get in deeper. Rachel could almost imagine what Cassie looked like when she was naked. Cassie's rough hand stopped her. "Not now, Rashe." She breathed, using a nickname that sent even more shivers down Rachel's spine. "My parents are still home. They are leaving on a business trip tomorrow. I promise you a night you will never forget if you wait until tomorrow. Will you wait, Rashe?"

Rachel reached out and used a thin finger to trace the contours of Cassie's wide lips. Cassie had always said Rachel was the beautiful one, but Cassie didn't understand the raw beauty that drew Rachel to her like a lodestone. "Alright, _ma chérie__._" She lightly kissed Cassie and wrapped her in a hug, moving closer to Cassie's warm body. "Tomorrow night it is." Cassie rubbed her cheek against Rachel's shoulder and Rachel whispered, her voice gentle as the softest wool, "Cassie, you always say I am the beautiful one. You don't know how beautiful you actually are."

Rachel ran a fingernail along the base of Cassie's neck, eager for the next day. Her body, understandably, sighed in pleasure when Cassie murmured, "I am not beautiful. You are the Aphrodite of the Animorphs."

Rachel took Cassie's face in both hands and made direct eye contact. "Cassie, you have no idea how many girls I know who would give for a day in your shoes. Not for the lifestyle, but for how many guys you attract. I know that I am tall and willowy and am the supermodel type; but you! You have the natural beauty that so many girls want!" Rachel's voice became dreamy as she described Cassie's appearance. Cassie, of course, realized that this description was how Rachel saw her and her heart skipped a beat. "Your chocolate eyes. They are so kind and loving and you could get lost in them. Your long black hair. It crinkled under the touch and it smells so damn good. Your skin. I would kill for your skin. You never get zits and it's so soft…"

Of all things Cassie could have done that moment of time, she moaned. Rachel's heart gave a leap and she licked her lips. Cassie tilted her head back onto the pillow and the kiss began again. It was damp, as Rachel had licked her lips before hand. There was absolutely no way that Rachel could deny that she was in love with Cassie in the deepest way possible. Finally, Rachel pulled away, stroking Cassie's hair, and got up. She smoothed down her hair and shivered with lust. She stared into Cassie's wide chocolate eyes, which were a mixture of her natural kindness, hurt and lust. "I guess tomorrow has come. See you later, Cassandra."

Cassie got up too, looking at her clock, which flashed 4:30 in bright digital numbers. She stepped forward and hugged Rachel, moving way closer than customary. Rachel moaned at Cassie's warm touch and Cassie shivered at the new nickname. "I will see you later, Rashe."

With that quiet parting note, Rachel leapt out of the window and began the long run back to her house. Cassie watched her and silently kissed her hand that Rachel had smothered. Rachel saw that gesture and felt her heart race. While running, she touched her jaw line, where Cassie had stroked it, and whispered, "I can't want until then."


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me a long time to write this. So busy, so many stories, so little time. Anyway, I don't own Animorphs. **

Cassie carefully opened one of the cages and pulled out a protesting goose, holding it away from her body so she didn't get pecked. She took the meds she was trying to administer and pushed them into the goose's open beak, blowing in its eyes so it would swallow. Marco at first was laughing and had accepted when Cassie had asked for help, but now he was screaming, "SOMEBODY GET THIS ****ING DUCK AWAY FROM ME!!"

Cassie couldn't help herself. She put the goose back in its cage and tried to stay calm. She walked over to try and help Marco, but within seconds, she had fallen on one of the haystacks performing a mixture of laughing and trying to breathe. Rachel wasn't helping either. She was taking pictures with her cell phone of Marco fighting with the duck to put on the school website in the Bloopers section. Jake and a human-morphed Tobias managed to separate the duck from Marco and put it back into its cage. Cassie sat up and put her face into her hands. "Man, that's the best laugh I have had all day. Thanks, Marco!"

Marco glared at her for a second, but then his usual smile danced across his olive-skinned face. Cassie and Marco had a special relationship because of how close each of them was to Jake. They were also just plain good friends. Cassie noticed the flame of jealousy in Rachel's eyes and, just to annoy her friend, she staggered to her feet and dragged Marco down with her onto the haystack. He was laughing too and so everyone in the barn, including Ax, was throwing hunks of hay at each other. School had been so boring that this was desperately required.

You humans do need to get rid of stress. Ax said, using his tail-blade to delicately lift hunks of straw from around his stalk eyes. He sliced a hunk of straw in half that was coming towards him with it as well. But is this really the best way to do it?

"Trust me, Ax-man." Jake said, dragging Cassie and Marco to their feet. "This is the best way possible."

Yes, Prince Jake. Ax replied.

"Don't call me prince." Jake said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

A slight grin danced on Cassie's face as Ax replied just as seriously, Yes, Prince Jake.

Rachel dug her homework out from under a hay bale and began to work on her Science essay. Cassie walked over and looked at the title. Stress and How Humans Cope. "So you are using our fight for your essay?"

"Well, yeah." Rachel said. "We are under a lot of stress." Everyone leaned against the barn wall as memories flashed through their heads. "So, what news do you have for us, Tobias?"

Tobias started morphing back into his hawk form and Cassie carefully lifted him up so that when he was done, he was sitting on her arm. Cassie liked the feeling of Tobias's weight resting on her arm and she dreamed of the day she could try falconry. Tobias shook his feathers and began to thought-speak his report, his mind-voice sounding quite relieved. It seems like the Yeerks are lying low, miraculously. I followed Chapman into one of the Sharing meetings but there wasn't many important things shared. For once, I think we can relax.

Marco breathed out heavily and Cassie realized he had been holding his breath since Tobias started morphing. Cassie smiled at him but stopped as she heard footsteps inside. "My parents!" She hissed, casting a warning glance at Ax. Ax immediately demorphed, using a speed technique Cassie had taught him. He stood close to the wall, hiding the skin discolouration left from his Andalite form and his tail, which he hung low to the ground behind a pile of hay. The door into the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic opened and Cassie's dad stuck his head through the door. "We're leaving now, Cassie!"

Jake and Marco nodded. They rose to their feet and said goodbye. "See you guys later!" Rachel and Cassie returned the goodbye. Ax carefully made his way out, nodding a goodbye. Tobias winged out through the front door, saying a hawk's goodbye. "TSEEER!"

Rachel and Cassie walked into the house where they saw Cassie's parents grabbing their luggage. Cassie hugged both of her parents' goodbye and listened to their final directions. "Remember, Cassie. Feed the animals, do their meds and keep the Rehab Clinic clean. No parties, don't skip school, don't do anything rash, and we will see you in a week. Goodbye, Cassie!"

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Cassie called. Rachel sneakily reached over and held Cassie's hand as she watched the adults get into their truck and drive away. Cassie trembled and closed the door. It was just her and Rachel in one house for one week.

"So, what should we do now that your parents are gone?" Rachel asked, pulling Cassie closer to her body. "You are going against their rule of 'Don't do anything rash' so let's make the best of it."

Cassie inhaled through her nose, trying to calm down. She realized that Rachel actually smelled nice, a mixture of pomegranates and freshly cut grass. Cassie leaned in closer to try and get even more of Rachel's smell in her nose, leaving her arms at her sides. Rachel noted the movement and willingly complied, wrapping an arm around Cassie's back and nuzzling her forehead. Cassie liked the position until she realized Rachel's fingers were tracing the contours of her breast. Then Cassie loved the position. She turned her face upward and tentatively touched Rachel's earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

"Cassie, what are you doing?" Rachel whispered, tracing circles on Cassie's torso with her index finger. Cassie was a little surprised but pushed on, running her tongue around Rachel's ear and occasionally nipping the edge. She removed Rachel's earring and bit gently on the end. Rachel tensed at the touch. "Cassie, don't you dare."

Cassie ignored it. Rachel was always the masterful one. It was Cassie's turn. She ran the outer side of her teeth along the ear then lightly touched the skin under the ear with her tongue. Rachel quivered, moaning in protest, but Cassie pressed on. She ran her tongue down Rachel's neck, traced her collarbone and nipped, drawing a startled moan from her best friend. Cassie dragged Rachel over towards the sofa, rotating her body so Rachel's back was pressed against Cassie's stomach, and pulled Rachel down onto it. Her strong hands grabbed Rachel's breasts and squeezed roughly, wrapping her legs over Rachel's shapely hips tightly and sucking Rachel's ear. Rachel let out an ecstatic groan and Cassie felt Rachel sag into putty. Grinning devilishly, Cassie let go of Rachel's breast with one hand, yanked Rachel's shirt up partway and ran her fingertip down to the top of Rachel's shorts. "Do you want me to continue?" Cassie hissed as she thumbed a nerve by Rachel's left breast. Rachel did not give a coherent answer, only moaning, and Cassie took it as a yes. She realized Rachel had completely let go of her and decided to change that. Cassie angled her head so it wrapped around Rachel's neck and kissed her directly under her chin as she ran her right index finger around Rachel's navel. A moan slid out of Rachel's rosebud lips and finally, a comprehensible sound came out of Rachel's mouth. "Please…whatever you're doing…stop…"

"Why?" Cassie replied, noticing the increasing wetness from the inside of Rachel's shorts. "Because it's turning you on? Rachel, I have wanted to do this to you for years. Do me a favour and don't ask me to stop."

Rachel did not keep that promise. The more teasing and fondling Cassie did, the more Rachel begged her to stop. Finally, Cassie stood up, carrying Rachel with her. Rachel's knees were weak and for once, the mighty Rachel fell, grabbing Cassie's shirt. A look of lust was in Rachel's eyes that said, I never wanted you to stop and Cassie took advantage of that, dragging Rachel to her feet. She then knocked Rachel over backwards in a dip and kissed her full on the lips, wrapping her strong fingers around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel's bright blue eyes were full of shock and Cassie let Rachel's back remain at that angle but she slowly pulled Rachel closer. Cassie liked being the strong one for a change. Their lips remained locked as Rachel pulled herself upright and stuck her hands up the back of Cassie's shirt, clinging to her. Rachel was trying to take control and Cassie, like a Yeerk, did not let her. She reached up with a hand and touched the nerve that was right behind Rachel's left ear. Rachel froze and slumped back into Cassie's arms. Cassie carried Rachel back into the living room and laid her on the couch. She dragged a blanket over Rachel, who obviously hadn't slept the night before because she had already fallen asleep.

"Now, you stay there until dinner." Cassie whispered, lightly kissing Rachel's lips. "Good girl, Rashe."


End file.
